Sandbox Mode
The one and only sandbox mode allows you to be god of universe... well the galaxy specifically. In Sandbox Mode you can create, build, manage, destroy, or observe the empires of the galaxy as well as setting the rules for all living things. Sandbox Mode has a plethora of settings such as the ones seen below. * Autosave game- Standard way of saving the game you created * Game sound effects- Turn it on and off if you want to hear or not hear the sounds of the galaxy. * Single identifier names- Any newborn empire will not have extra words or letters in their names... just one word that describes them. * Insane galaxy sizes- Enables the user to create much more larger and better galaxies. * Keep screen on- This setting keeps the phone from turning off or resetting your game interface. * Serious-ish names- Keeps the names of empires serious and not so silly or crazy. * Use Earth names- All empires will have the name of all or most countries on Earth. * Enable map rotation- Enables the player to turn the camera´s position in any direction of the galaxy(allows you to spin the camera). Graphics * Optimized graphics- Allows for even better graphics than the original. * Draw ambient stars- Creates stars in the universal background. * Draw star outline- Allows the shape of the stars to be seen more clearly. * Draw star regions- Forms sectors around all stars in the galaxy. * Draw starlanes- Shows trade and transport lanes between stars. * Show trade ships- Shows trade ships in starlanes. * Draw star aura- Adds more glow to all stars like real life ones. * Draw ambient nebula- Creates nebula in the universal background. * Draw empire borders- Forms all empire borders. * Draw stars- Shows all the stars in the galaxy. * Display empire names- Shows empire names if enabled. Simulation * Allow Peace- Allows all empires to create peace. * Random monsters- Every strange creature or ship will spawn randomly. * Allow Merges- Empires will combine, unite, or annex each other when ready. * Allow Blood Purge- Empires will issue mass murder on all their relatives and distant children when ready. * Enable Alliances'- Empires will form alliances or treaties with each other. * '''''Hunter interventions- Bounty hunter ships will enter the galaxy randomly in search for creatures. * Allow Transcendence- Certain empires will rise into paradise when enabled. * Separated rebellions- If an empire riots, the rebellious sectors of it will be separated on a large scale.'' '' * Maximum empires- allows the player to set the total amount of empires available. * Emperor difficulty -'Easy- '''Easiest difficulty if playing as the emperor -'''Normal- '''Standard difficulty if playing as the emperor '-Hard- A more challenging difficulty if playing as the emperor '''-Extreme- '''Hardest difficulty in emperor mode * ''Research rate''' '-Normal- 'Standard research rate of empire '-Slow- 'Research rate is slower than usual '-Very slow- 'Research is even more slower than slow '-Epic- '''Research rate goes faster than normal Create A New Empire This setting allows the player to form a empire of his/her choosing with selectable setting sand features to go along with it. The flag of the created empire will be randomly generated, sadly. The player has the option of creating the name, color, and government type of the empire, even the amount of star systems it starts with. After you are done, click an area of your galaxy and click create.